The Black Hourglass
by The Fire Magician
Summary: A kit leaves his forrest home after he gets the memories of a dead leader. A girl is sent to a strange school after she and her friend are attacked by a beast. The girl is clarivoyant. The cat can see the past. When they are together they can do anything with time. First Warrior fic and soon to be crossover.
1. Prolouge

**The Black Hourglass**

Prologue

Hello! Who I am you will learn later. I hope that some one finds these memories that I sent along the time stream. It would be a shame if this story was never found. Let me explain, you think that time travel is either impossible, science fiction, or in the distant future, well it is possible and I have even traveled through time. I do not live in the year 3893 where humans have probably invented food that is not even a solid. In fact I am not even human. And don't even think that I am some sort of alien that is from outer space. I am a cat, and not just any ordinary house cat I am a Warrior. Oh, wait you might not know what a Warrior is. Let me tell you my story and you might figure out what I mean. I will start back when it all started, when I was a kit in a time of war.

* * *

"Timekit get back here!" I heard someone yowl.

I ignored it and slipped into a nearby bush and hid downwind of whom was looking for me. If only I had not hid I would have not had to go through what I have gone through, but no because I was too young and naïve to think of what could possibly happen to me. I went along scenting the warriors that passed this way earlier. I went on my way with adrenaline coursing through my veins from excitement. I wanted to see the warriors fight the invaders that were trying to take over the clan's territories. There was always the possibility of the invaders getting past our first line of defense and the kits would get their first, and possibly last, taste of combat. Unlike the other kits I was too young to get even a little battle training because my eyes were still closed at the time.

I traveled by using low branches and bushes that I could use to cross streams on to stay in cover.

I started to hear shrieks of pain coming from the direction I was heading. I stopped, terrified at the sounds that I was hearing, but my curiosity got the better of me and I continued on.

I continued on walking as the shrieks continued to get louder until I got to where the sounds were coming from. What I saw on the battlefield made my breath catch in my throat and I stopped, starring at all those cats that were fighting, heard the yowls of pain that were suddenly cut short.

I was as afraid of, well, a kit. It was frightening to see the battle that was going on, but for some reason I was unable to look away from the gruesome sight. I pushed back my fear, but I was still unnerved from the bloody sight. Despite how terrible it looked I started to look for my parents.

I found my mom first fighting beside a black and white cat I saw in our camp a few days ago talking to my parents. I was glad that my mom was still going strong, and with a friend that would get her out of there if she got too injured.

I quickly went back to looking for Dad when I saw him fighting a black cat with one white paw. I saw just in time to see the black cat strike my dad in the neck causing a large wound to open. My father collapsed to the ground dead. I was shocked at how my father, possibly one of the best warriors in the clans, was killed by a cat that was half his size.

The cat turned around and set his sight on a gray warrior busy fending off two enemy cats.

Suddenly, my father stood up, injuries healed, and call to the black cat. The cat was just as surprised as I was to see my father come from death with not a scratch on him. The two cats quickly got into another clash with each other, and I knew that they were fighting with even more determination than ever.

The battle did not last very long and ended with my dad clawing at the enemy cat's neck. As the cat was bleeding out he said something to my dad that confused him. Then what happened next surprised me even more than if a mouse was to start doing gangham style.

The cat seemed to make eye contact with me, and suddenly I saw flashes of images. They seem to be memories of the cat's life. I saw everything that he had gone through. I saw how he was mistreated by his siblings, how he was attacked as a kit when he visited the forest. I saw how his heart turned as cold as ice in the arctic and how he became the leader of something called "Bloodclan". I saw how he fought my father and his final words only heard by my dad, "You will lose someone you love from my defeat."

After those flashes of memories ceased I felt like I was changing. I felt my eyes seem to change as well as my fur change color. Worst of all I felt my mind change from that of an innocent kit's to one of a cold-blooded killer. My mouth twisted into a maniacal grin as I felt the urge to kill.

I jumped onto the back of a nearby cat that was fleeing from the battle that just ended. I bit into her neck, killing her instantly. I loved the metallic taste on my young tongue and I wanted more. I spotted a cat with many wounds on his body running from a battle that he failed to win. I swiftly ran up to him and stabbed my, now sharp as knives, claws into his belly and ripped them up to his muzzle. I enjoyed how my claws could easily rip cat flesh.

I then realized what I was thinking and snapped myself out of it. I felt my pelt, claws, and eyes return to normal and I looked down at what I had just done. I was shocked that such a thing had happened to me and that it could even happen to a kit as young as me.

I looked up to see the clan cats chase all the enemy cats away yowling in triumph. At first I was happy that no one had seen me go psychotic, but then I saw my dad staring at me in shock. I turned and ran trying to get away from the clan cats still yowling in victory and from my father that thought that I was some crazy cat that needed to be rid of. Strangely enough it seemed that the world slowed down around me like the world decided to have a couple minutes of insane slowness and I didn't get the memo.

I ran until it felt like my legs would fall off. I vomited, disgusted at myself for killing two cats for no reason and enjoyed it. I then proceeded to cry myself to sleep while thinking that it couldn't get any worse. I was wrong.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the prolouge to The Black Hourglass it is a new story that my subconcious helpped me come up with I have successfuly written, typed, edited, and uploaded this on New Year's Eve. Yay! Who can guess who the main characters parents are? Anyway I am going to post this as a Warriors fic for this chapter, but I will change it next time I upload to a crossover under Charlie Bone and Warriors. This will be the first one! I am sorry if this seems like it it copying off of someone I am sorry because I was unaware of it and I have never read any fanfictions like this. 'Till next time Hora quasi aquam frigidam, et sic procedit.**

**-The Fire Magician**


	2. Chapter 1 Preveiw

**The Black Hourglass**

**Chapter 1**

A friend of mine sent along a memory of how his journey started so I thought that I should tell my part of it too. Where mine starts it is not as bloody as his, but mine could possibly considered weirder. It all started on a normal Wednesday morning.

"Bye, Mom!" I yelled as I ran out of the door.

I ran down the drive way muttering to myself, "Please don't miss the bus. Please don't miss the bus."

I don't miss the bus often, but today I was so engrossed in a book that I almost forgot about school. Did you know that whatever your fastest recorded time is it could be beaten when you are running late to something?

I saw the bus about to pull away from my bus stop, so I increased my speed by 110% and shouted, "WAIT!"

The next second my mind was barraged by many sights, sounds, feelings, and smells. I saw a man in a black coat, an old man in a wheel chair, a forest, a white cat with a black mark, and finally a large beast in front of two figures wielding swords.

The next thing that I knew was that I was on the bus sitting next to my best friend, Eric.

He was 5ft. 4in. making him 4 inches shorter than me. He wore blue jeans, his "Expressions of Darth Vader" t-shirt, and his glasses. I wore my usual: Blue Jeans and my usual black shirt. Every day it is different and today I would be wearing my shirt with the head of a Bald Eagle on it.

"What just happened?" I asked in a desperate voice.

"Well, you just ran down a hill like a madman being chased by hyenas." He said.

"How did I get here?!" I yelled, now hysterical.

"I just told you, you were running down the hill like a mad man." He repeated.

I started to calm down, and realized exactly what just happened.

"It happened again." I said now in a whisper.

"What did?" Eric asked.

"You know how every so often I start to see things?"

"Yeah."

"Well it just happened."

"Okay then what did you see?"

I proceeded to tell him everything that I saw in my vision, but I kept one thing withdrawn from him. The thing is though. I withheld it from you to. There were some things that I needed to think about with that particular vision.

"Okay, that is interesting, but you couldn't think of anything original?" He asked.

Eric has never believed that I have Flashes, what I call my visions, so he just thinks that it is all a part of my overactive imagination.

"Fine I see that you don't believe me about my Flash." I said after a sigh. "Oh well, so have you thought of anything to draw recently?"

"I'm drawing a picture of a Storm Trooper!" He said. The thing is that Eric loves Star Wars that's why you commonly find him doing something to do with it.

**This is just the Preveiw of this chapter. I will continue to work on it, but trust me it should be out one of these days.**


End file.
